This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Shock absorbers are used in conjunction with automotive suspension systems to absorb unwanted vibrations which occur during driving. To absorb the unwanted vibrations, shock absorbers are generally connected between the sprung portion (body) and the unsprung portion (suspension) of the automobile.
In recent years, vehicles may be equipped with an electrically adjustable damping system that includes an adjustable shock absorber having a digital valve. More particularly, the adjustable shock absorber may include an electromechanical coil or solenoid disposed therein.
A master module which may be located on the vehicle body can be used to control a damping state of each of the adjustable shock absorber. For example, the master module may receive data from various sensors disposed along the sprung and unsprung portions of the vehicle. Based on the data received, the master module determines the damping state of the adjustable shock absorber and actuates the electromechanical coil/solenoid disposed within the shock absorber.